Devil Inside
by sunset-star
Summary: 6th year! Kalista and Alanna are best friends from diffrenet houses and this year Kalista's secrets will come to light! She finds love but with who? Will alanna and her stay friends? what about Voldermort? this is my first fanfic! . plz read & review!


AN: Sorry if the title is already taken! It just worked really well! Sorry!!!!

Devil Inside

The morning was bright and annoying as I woke up to sounds of my roommates talking. I ran my fingers through my long, straight and shiny auburn hair that had purple and blue streaks in it. It wasn't really allowed but I dyed my hair anyway because really who can stop me? (A/N: I know maybe Dumbledor would get mad but he wouldn't expel anyone because of hair dye!!) I thought about my mom which I did every morning. I missed her so much.......she was so beautiful with her Spanish body and big voice. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Kalista! Kalista!"

my best Friend Alanna was calling to me. I opened my curtains that were around my bed and smiled at her trying not to let my sadness show. I knew I shouldn't think about my mother but I couldn't help it. But I wouldn't burden Alanna with my problems.

"Good morning!" "Good morning!" We were going to be late for Potions if we didn't hurry up. The clock said it was already half past!

"Hurry up, Kalista! We need to get to Potions!" "What about breakfast?" I love breakfast. It's my favorite time of the day. I get to sit beside Harry Potter and stare across the hall at Draco.

Everyone knows I have a crush on Draco. He's just so dreamy! Silky blonde hair and a killer bod. Its no wonder almost every girl wanted him. I didn't stand a chance but that didn't stop me from liking him.

He doesn't like Harry or Gryffindors that much but somehow I know that if he got to know me he'd find out I was better than most Griffindors.

Besides, my best friend Alanna is in Slytherin! She's got long blonde hair that's wavy at the bottom with red and blue streaks in it. And she has gorgeous baby blue eyes that sparkled. A true Slytherin. During sorting ceremony in our first year (A/N: Kalista and Alanna were in the first year with Harry and Draco. I know I should write that somewhere but it would mess up the flow so........ Sorry!) we were upset that we were being separated

FLASHBACK

"Are you scared Kalista?"

"Only a bit. I mean, NO!!!" We both laughed.

"I am neither. I can't wait to be sorted!"

The hat was placed on my head and it took a while to tell me where I would be.

"You quest for adventure and your brave, I see. A great mind and charming personality. Loyal to. Better be...........GRYFFINDOR!"

I smiled at Alanna. But when she came the hat said "SLYTHERIN!"

END FLASHBACK

It was on that day after Alanna left to eat with the Slytherins that I found myself really liking Draco. He seemed so nice to Alanna, smiling and joking and being funny.

Alanna and me often visit each other in the mornings. She's good friends with my roommates, and I think Harry Potter secretly likes her. I kinda like Harry to but not as much as Draco.

Sometimes I wish I had been sorted into Slytherin..............

"BREAKFAST!!" Alanna said as she yanked me from my thoughts and forced me to get ready. My large and sparkling purple eyes laughed as I dressed. I was done in record breaking time and then we left for the great hall.

There was only a couple of minutes left so we both ran over to the Griffindor table and took a muffin and some toast.

"Alanna. Good morning." We turned around and gasped. "Draco! Good morning!" Alanna said. "Good morning, Malfoy." I said quieter. He sneered at me while he smiled at Alanna. "Better hurry or Snape'll be mad." "Oh, Snapey won't be mad! He loves me!" "That may be true but he doesn't like HER." And he glared at me.

I felt my face go red and I quickly left without them.

"FIFTY POINTS FROM GRIFFINDOR!" Snape was in a bad mood today. Like he always is anyway. Stupid greasy git.

He took 10 points forms me for being late and then another 50 just now because Harry made a mistake.

"Don't worry Harry," I whispered to him "We'll get him back later, right?" I smiled brightly at him, my naturally purple eyes glinting. Harry's majestic green orbs smiled back. His glasses were "dorky" and Alanna hated them. But I secretly thought that made him cuter and funner.

My eyes scare lots of people because there purple and I always get asked if they're contacts. Well they're not! I love my eyes because there so rare, especially for a muggle born like myself.

Oh, I forgot to mention that didn't I? That's another reason why Draco hates me so much. I'm muggle born. Hermione and me get along really well because of that, but she doesn't like Draco. At least I hope not.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my leg. I looked beside me where Harry was sitting.

"Hey, Kalista" "What?" "Do you wanna go with me to Hogsmede this weekend?" I was shocked. Go with Harry? He looked at me really desperately so I nodded and he moved his hand a bit on my leg. "Thanks. It's just that Ron and 'Mione..........."

But Snape caught him talking and shouted."DETENTION! Both of you!"

"Dentition sucks! I can't believe I got a detention!" Alanna sighed and hugged me. "Its okay Kalista. You'll be with Harry right?" "I guess." "And Draco." "WHAT?!?!?!!?!?!?"

Draco. In dentition? He NEVER got detention!!! "Yah, he got a dentition from Macgongall for throwing notes in Transfiguration today. She's gonna send him to serve it with Snape." (AN: LoL!! Draco likes throwing notes at ppl like in the 3rd movie!!) Suddenly my heart felt light and happy. Draco was gonna be there!

"Oh my GOD! I need to get ready! What should I wear? Should I put my hair up? Maybe I should wear that skirt that shows off my legs........."

Allana was laughing at me. "Calm down!!!! Geeze its only dentition!" "But Draco! I need to impress him with my beautiful bod!" I giggled and so did she.

Before I knew it, I had dentition. Harry was with me and I noticed he kept staring at me as we walked.

I was wearing a short black skirt that came just to mid-thigh and hung low on my hips. It flared out and swished when I walked. I was also wearing a tight, pink tank top with the words "you know you want it" in glittery letters on it. I really liked it because it made my chest look bigger which I liked. I was also wearing cute knee high black socks and my school shoes.Since it was after school hours it didn't matter if we were in uniform.

I wanted to impress Draco but know I was staring to wonder if I was making Harry like me. I thought he liked Alanna!

Then Draco was stranding right in front of us."About time Potter. See you brought your stupid girlfriend with you." "She's not my girlfriend!" "I'm not his girlfriend!" we shouted at the same time. Then we looked at each other and laughed. Draco sighed and sneered at us. I smiled shyly at him and tried to pose my best. I wasn't wearing any cloak over my clothes so that he could see everything. I saw he looked at me appreciatively but then he looked disgusted.

"Get inside" Snape yelled at us and we all went into the potions classroom. "You'll be lableing all these jars and cleaning these cauldrons I'll be back to check on you in two hours. If anything goes wrong Gryffindor will lose 50 pointes each." And then he left.

"I hate snape" Harry said as he started labelling. "I nodded. "I know. I hate him to. He's so mean!" "Because your dumb Gryffindor's that's why!" Draco laughed. I was getting really tired of his laughing at us. So was Harry. WE both stood up at the same time and started yelling at Draco.

I got so mad that I started yelling in Spanish, which was my mother's native language. They both stopped at looked at me. I stopped yelling and Harry and Draco were looking really impressed that I could speak Spanish.

"Just something I learned at home," I muttered. "Mudblood." Draco sneered."Don't call her that!" "its okay" I said. "I know I am."and I looked at the floor. Well, he was right. I AM a mudblood. Suddenly I felt weird and crossed my arms which just made my chest stand out more. Draco gasped.

I left to go finish labling.

Two hours later......

"I guess I can let you go. 10 points from Gryffindor" "What?" "What?!" Harry and me shouted. "You labelled this jar wrong" I never hated Snape more then now. I know Harry labled it right. He was just being mean.

"Whatever," I said and tossed my long brown hair over my shoulder making the blue and purple streaks catch on the light and sparkle.

Harry and me and Draco left the classroom. Draco said mean things before he left, wandering down the hall. "See you later, Potter, Mudblood!" "Shut up Malfoy!" Harry shouted. Then we started walking away but then Harry stopped me and turned to me. "I really liked how you stood up to Draco back there" he whispered, leaning in close. I gulped and backed up only to find that there was a wall behind me!

"Ummmmmmmmm..........thanks...." I whispered back. He came closer and put his hands on my shoulders. "I really think your cute in that outfit" and his hands started touching me softly and gently. I gasped and was shocked by the feelings I was feeling. My heart was racing and my breathing was fast but it wasn't because I was scared......

I didn't know what to do! Harry Potter! Was touching me? But didn't I like Draco? But this felt nice and Harry was nice.......I looked him in the eyes and he tilted his head a bit. "I just......" and then he pressed his lips to mine and we kissed. It was so nice and I was starting to forget where I was. Harry Potter is a really good kisser!

"What do you think your doing?!?!?!"

I turned my head from where Harry was kissing my neck with one hand on my chest and the other up my skirt and saw Draco standing there looking really pissed off.

"Uh-oh......"

A/N: What do you think? This is my first ever HP fanfic so BE NICE!!! I don't want any flames or whatever. I'm just a new writter, respect that ok? Anyway I really like this! Kalista and Alanna are based off of people I know! . (shhhhh!!!!! I'm not telling who! Hehehe!) I really like them. But who does Harry like? And what about Kalista! She's hiding a few secrets...(hehehe Snapey and Malfoy are involved!!!!!) FINd out more next chappy!

PLZ R&R!!! Thank you!!!! hugs and kisses .


End file.
